FINDING MY MATE AGAIN!
by Dauntless Initiate Erics girl
Summary: Based between New moon, and season 2-3 of vampire diairies. Edward left Bella in the woods and bella goes through her depressed state. but then she gets an unexpected call and is told to go to Mystic Falls to save the lifes of her brothers Damon and Stefan. Do the Cullen's find a very different Bella or do they stay out of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Based between new moon and season two of the vampire dairies, Isabella Marie Swan is really Isabella Marie Salvatore, the younger sister to Damon and Stefan. Who believe she is dead. Unknown to them Katherine changed Bella a year before she changed Damon and Stefan.**

**The Cullens have left Bella thinking that she is human, Bella still goes through her depressed state but Katherine comes to her rescue. **

**Chapter 1,**

**Bella's POV,**

It's been four months since Edward and his family left me here. He left because I didn't belong in his world, but he didn't know that I am more vampire then he is, I am a true vampire the only reason he didn't know is because I have a heartbeat and I smell human but I'm not.

Katherine turned me into a vampire back in the 1800's, she turned me because she fell in love with both of my brothers, yes I said both. She thought if she turned me she could hold it over their heads so they would stay with her, but her plan failed see the night she turned me was the night I died! My brothers have spent the last hundred plus something odd years thinking and believing I am dead.

I tried finding them at one point but they moved around to much, I knew that Damon hated Stefan cause Katherine always picked Stefan over him, and I knew how much that hurt my brother, because he did truly love Katherine, see Damon and I were close, I was closer to him then I was with Stefan because Damon was the ideal older brother. He was protective of me and was always there for me.

Stefan was always busy trying to get father to notice him to get fathers approval. Little did Stefan know though that father didn't want boys, I was his baby girl and he treated me like a princess but I never wanted any of that. I just wanted my family to be happy together.

I miss my brothers dearly both of them, and wish that Damon was here right now. Katherine has kept in touch with me over the years but I knew that she was still on the run from Klaus, thinking of Klaus always hurt because he left me to.

I met Klaus in Chicago in 1901, he was the king at the time and I was a newbie, he wanted to know why I was there what my plans were. But we never got to talk because when we first met the world just stopped, everything about him drew me in, I knew from the first moment of looking into his eyes that I was his for the rest of time.

We were together for two years, Katherine wasn't happy about it but there was nothing she could do. Klaus wasn't happy that I wouldn't tell him where Katherine was, but I didn't know because she moved to much. I will never forget the day I woke up to Klaus being gone. It was the worst the day of my life, there was no goodbye no note nothing and that hurt more then anything because it was like he didn't care enough to tell me goodbye.

I haven't seen Klaus in over a hundred years and the wounds he left are as raw today as they were back then, which is why Edward leaving now hurt so much. No I'm not in love with Edward I never was, but he was the perfect gentleman for a while and it was fun to not be a vampire to him. His protective ways got to much and he wouldn't let me swear.

Katherine warned me about dating a cold one, or the venomous as we call them. As true vampire's we are stronger, faster and more deadly then they could ever be, but their venomous which is dangerous. What Edward doesn't know is after he left me at the house after the James accident I had to get Katherine to help me, she had to cut the venom out of my wrist and give me her blood so I could survive.

Their venom can kill my kind, like werewolf venom it would take a few days and be very painful but it would still kill us.

I was bought out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing, I answered without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Katherine? What is it? Why are you calling me?"

"I need you to make a trip to a town called Mystic Falls"

"Why?"

"Because I've found Damon and Stefan and I think its time they knew there sister is still alive"

"Why now?"

"Because its been long enough Bella don't you think?"

"Its been long enough Katherine for years, don't think that we are friends you took my family from me. I have been loyal to you over the years because your all I had but don't think for a second that I am willing to risk my life for you. So tell me dear Sire why I have to go to Mystic Falls and see my brothers after so long?"

Of course I wanted to see my brothers after so long, but would things be the same? They have spent so long thinking that their baby sister was dead, when I wasn't and I could of found them any time I wanted but I chose not to. Not for me of course but for their safety. Katherine always said that if I went and found them before she told me to then she would kill them. And there was no doubt in my mind that she would find a way, it was just who she was. So now I was suspicious of why she was telling me to go.

Katherine could never lie to me so I don't even know why she tried to in the first place. I heard her take a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"Okay, they've found the doppelgänger Elena, and they are acting like they did with me. I just thought you would like to safe them both from the same fate as last time. This Elena does not want to become a vampire and if they continue there petty fighting then she will. Which means they both will lose her. I thought that as their sister you would want to stop it now before its to late. They say history tends to repeat itself."

"How did they find this Elena, Katherine?"

"That's the funny thing dear Bella, Stefan just happened across her one day, they weren't even looking for her. In fact they didn't know about doppelgänger s until they found her."

Maybe now was as good a time as any to see my brothers again, So I reluctantly agreed to go to Mystic Falls. I told Katherine I would be there as soon as I could be. I went downstairs to tell Charlie I was leaving, he had been so kind to let me stay here and pretend I was his daughter, of course no one knew his daughter so they didn't think there was anything wrong with coming here to stay.

I found him in front of the t.v as usual, I walked in and sat down in front of him so I would have all his attention.

"Bell's what you doing?"

""Charlie, something has come up and I'm needed back home. It's time my brothers knew I was alive. Thank you for letting me stay here and everything you have done for me."

He looked shocked for a moment then his disappointment hit me,

"Okay if your sure Bell's your always welcome here you know that. Stay safe I know your not my real daughter but I have come to think of you as mine, so keep in contact please I'd like to know your okay."  
I pulled him into a hug because although he wasn't my real father he had been close to me the past couple of months.

"I'll keep in contact Charlie I promise. If you need me for anything please don't hesitate to ring me" 

He nodded his head in agreement, and I knew that was the end of our conversation, I went back to my room and started packing my belongings, while on the phone to airport to arrange my flight, I was in luck because there was one that very night with one last seat in first class, so I booked it for me.

Two hours later all my stuff was packed and I was hugging Charlie goodbye, I jumped into the cab that I had called and was on my way. It didn't take very long for me to get to the airport just 30 minutes, I paid the cabbie, got my luggage and went to book in for the flight.

Twenty minutes later and I was on the plane on my way to Mystic Falls, I had text Katherine telling her what time my flight would get there and told her to meet me at the airport which she agreed to of course. Now I had an hour to kill, so I thought about what I would do once I got to Mystic Falls.

Should I go and see my brothers first or should I let them find me? Should I tell them everything that Katherine had said and done to me over the years to keep me away from them? Would it be a bitter sweet reunion? Would they be happy to see me? Would they ask me to leave and never come back?

All these questions were going through my head, and it was making it harder and harder for me to breath or worry about anything other then what Damon and Stefan were going to say to me, I knew Damon would be the worst because we were so close.

He was my big overprotective brother, and I was his baby sister. Were Stefan would always know when somethig was wrong with me but never pressure me into talking to him. He would wait for me to go to him. I knew me being alive was going to effect them, and I knew that they would not be happy that I am a vampire and I never tried to find them. They would be hurt more then anything I just hoped they would let me explain everything to them first.

I was bought out of my thoughts by the stewardess tapping my shoulder, so I looked up to her with a smile on my face,

"I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am but we will be landing in five minutes and you need to put your seat belt on!"

"Of course thank you."

With that she walked away from me, I put my seatbelt on to stop her from coming over again, I didn't need a seatbelt because a plan crash would not hurt me.

We landed five minutes later, I got up walked from the plan and went straight to luggage claim. I then walked towards the entrance, where I hoped Katherine was waiting for me.

Before I got there I was stopped with a hand on my shoulder, I turned round to find Katherine standing there with a smile on her face, I smiled back and gave her a one armed hug,

"Okay Katherine you got me all the way here so what's the plan?"

She had a smirk on her face so I knew I wasn't going to like whatever she had come up with,

"Well I think we should get it out of the way as quick as we can, so lets just head straight for the boarding house shall we"

Yep knew I was not going to like her plan, just turn up on their doorstep after so long was not going to go down well but she did have a point about getting it done out of the way.

"Okay Kathy show me the way"

She grabbed my hand, and started pulling me in the direction of the Exit, once outside she pulled me over to her car put my stuff in the trunk and we were both on our way.

"So, were just gonna turn up on their doorstep?"

"Yep"

"And how do you think that's going to go down?"

She frowned at that, I could see the wheels literally turning in her head she was thinking things through trying to come up with something that wouldn't get her killed. Because that's Kathy's main focus keeping herself alive she doesn't care about anyone else but herself.

I know at one time she did love my brother Stefan but then she had to go play around with both of them.

"Okay this is how things are going to go, we both get out of the car you wait round the corner, I'm going to knock the door and walk on in, I'll leave the door open for you but don't come in until I give you the go ahead. I will say to them I have a surprise for you, that will be your queue."

I had to think about this carefully, that was her plan, to tell my brothers that I was still alive after all this time. It was a shitty plan and I had no doubt in my mind that she had been causing trouble for my brothers.

I had to think of something and quickly, I had to try and turn this around so it was in our favour not Katherine's. I didn't let her know I was thinking of another plan though I just let her think that I was thinking about Damon and Stefan.

We were outside the house before I knew it, Katherine turned the car off and looked over to me,

"Okay I'm going to go knock the door, stay out of sight until I give you the signal to come in. "

I nodded my head to her there was no way in hell I was going to let her know that she is not going to have the upper hand this time. I got out of the car with her and walked over to the front door, when she knocked I walked around the side of the house to keep her thinking that she had the upper hand.

I heard the door open and then someone started speaking, and I knew it was Damon.

"What do you want Katherine?"

I could hear how much he loathed her,

"Well that's no way to great an old friend Damon,"

"Your not an old friend Katherine you are more like a nightmare."

"That's not very nice. Are you going to invite me in?"

"No. Now what are you doing here?"

She must have vamped sped into the house, because the door closed. I must over to the front door so I could listen more carefully to what was being said.

I could feel that Stefan and Damon were in the house along with a scent I didn't know.

"What is she doing here Damon?"

"I don't know ask her."

"Katherine what are you doing here?"

"Stefan why does it feel like nether of you want me here?"

Damon answered first.

"Because Katherine you are en evil wench that nobody wants around. Now tell us what your doing here of get the hell out of this house"

Katherine just laughed, and I knew in that moment that no way in hell was I going to let her present me like some kind of trophy to use against my own brothers.

So I made a decision, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer,

Damon answered the door, he seemed shocked for a moment, he looked at me like he was seeing a ghost, which I suppose he was really.

He was opening and closing his mouth like a fish and I knew he couldn't find the words he was looking for. So he called out to Stefan.

"Stefan, you may want to come here for a moment."

suddenly Stefan was standing before me, but unlike Damon, he rushed forward and grabbed me into a bone crushing hug.

"Bella, What, Where, how. I...God I've missed you"

I sighed softly, realising how much I had truly missed being in my brothers presence and having him hug me. I knew in that moment that I would be okay,

Before long I started sobbing, and that seemed to break Damon out of whatever trance he was in because I was suddenly in his arms.

"Bella?"

I just nodded my head, still crying, Damon removed his arms from around me and put his hands on my face lifting it so my eyes could meet his.

"Bella is it really you?"

I took a deep breath needing it to talk.

"Yeah Damon it's me, I've missed you both so much"

"we've missed you to baby sis,"

Stefan broke us out of our little bubble, he took my hand and tried to pull me into the house but I shook my head.

"Bella? Come on it's okay you can come in."

"Katherine is not going to be happy."

Damon seemed to snap at that,

"What do you mean Katherine is not going to be happy?"

"She brought me here to use against you. She's the one that turned me all those years ago, she made you all believe I was dead, and every time I tried to find you over the years she wouldn't let me. She kept telling me that she would kill you all before I got within five steps of you. When I finally realised that she was never actually going to hurt you, she tried a new tack tick, she told me that she had found both of you and told you that I was alive and a vampire, she told me that you told her that you wanted nothing to do with me and that I could be dead for all you care."

Stefan looked upset that I would believe something like that about him and Damon, but really she was so convincing at the time. Stefan started speaking and you could tell from his voice that he was hurt.

"And you believed her? How could you believe that me and Damon would want nothing to do with you? Your our baby sister and we love you no matter what."

I looked down in embarrassment, really I knew that but she had spent three years trying to convince me that they didn't love me.

"Stefan I didn't believe her at first, I knew that deep down you would never say something like that. But I was to scared to come and find you, I didn't want you to think bad of me because I didn't come looking for you or because it had been a hundred years and I let you think I was dead. She told me everyday for three years that you hated me, what was I supposed to think?"

Before Stefan could say anything back to me, Damon was flying through the door, I looked to Stefan who shrugged his shoulders, we then both ran in after Damon to find him with his hands wrapped around Katherine's throat, yelling at her. I just stood there not really knowing what to do. I looked to Stefan who also seemed frozen in his spot.

"What the fuck Katherine? Who the fuck do you think you are taking our baby sister away from us? Telling her we hated her, you fucking piece of shit."

He was snarling and growling at her, I knew when Damon got like this to stay away because he wouldn't want to accidentally hurt me, but I didn't understand why Stefan was just standing there looking like he wishes it was him that had Katherine pinned to the wall.

"Stefan do something!"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow okay so yeah I actually wanted Katherine dead but we need answers from the bitch. Before I could say anything to him or Damon someone else beat me to it. I looked over to the voice to notice it must be this Elena that Katherine told me about.

"Damon? What are you doing? Let Katherine go!"

Damon suddenly turned his black eyes onto her, from her gasp of surprise I knew that she had never seen Damon so angry. He then spoke to her and I think that scared her even more.

"Stay out of this Elena this has nothing to do with you. This is family business"

I decided to jump in there before he said something that would hurt Elena, I walked over to Damon and put my hand on his shoulder, I then whispered into his ear.

"Brother Bear, please let her go. She's not worth it right now, we have to find out what her plan is and then we can kill her cause trust me I really want this bitch dead."

I could see he was taking deep breaths to calm himself down, he dropped Katherine like a sack of potatoes he turned around and grabbed me in a hug, taking deep breaths of my scent and murmuring softly to me.

"Baby sis I have missed you so damn much, I am never letting you go again do you hear me? No way in hell are you leaving me again."

I smiled at that, yeah no way in hell was I go anywhere.

"I love you to brother bear."

Before he could respond we were brought out of our little moment but Elena asking about me and what was going on. I turned around in Damon's arms to see Stefan walk over to Elena and grab her hand, he pulled her over to me and introduced us.

"Elena this is our baby sister Isabella Marie Salvatore."

To say Elena looked surprised would be an understatement, she looked shocked so I took it upon myself to grab her hand and shake it.

"Hello Elena, its nice to met you, even if you do look like the bitch herself."

Damon chuckled at that, she still looked shocked but recovered rather well I must say, she smiled at me softly and then spoke.

"Isabella, its nice to meet you."

I snorted at that yeah of course it was, I bet she didn't even know anything about me, I heard Damon chuckle at my snort,

"It's Bella, Elena. Damons the only one who calls me Isabella and thats when his pissed at me."

She nodded her head to that, she went to speak but before she could I rushed over to Katherine who was trying to escape out the door before anyone noticed. I grabbed her around the throat and brought her over to Damon. I threw her to the floor and put my booted foot over her neck so she couldn't move. I looked up to Damon who had a look of pride on his face, Stefan just chuckled and shook his head and poor Elena looked thourghly confused.

I looked back to Katherine and growled in her face,

"Where do you think your going bitch?"

"Bella what are you doing? I thought we were friends?"

I scoffed at that, oh yeah now were friends now I have her life in my hands. But before I was just a pawn in her games. I rolled my eyes at her and looked up to Damon.

"So what do you think big brother, what should we do with her? Torture or just straight out kill?"

He chuclked at that but shook his head.

"As mush as I want the bitch dead baby girl we do need to know her plan."

"So torture it is then?"

He full out lauged at that, yeah everyone that knew us Salvatore's knew that Damon had taught me a lot of useful torture methods, when he would come back home from the war of course. Pa used to tell him to stop it a lady should not know that sort of thing, but having two brothers and shit well I was no lady growing up.

"Why do you seem so happy to torture someone Isabella?"

I looked over to Stefan with a growl,

"Because Stefan this bitch took everything from me, she took me away from the two people I love the most in this world and she kept me away from you. So yes torture seems like a fucktastic idea right now. And besides its not the first time I have had to torture some one."

He looked at me shocked, I always knew he would because his Stefan and his good to the core, he still has his humanity. I am so much like Damon and I would do anything to keep my family safe now that I have them back.

"Torture? Bell's you can't be serious, why have you had to torture someone?"

I knew he would ask, but could I actually tell Stefan every horrible thing I had ever done in this life to try and find them, and Klaus. Could I tell Stefan how evil I could truly be and risk him leaving me? I knew I could tell Damon because he would just accept the bad wih the good. But Stefan was so different, he took after Ma, she was so good and Stefan took all of her traits.

I looked over to Damon who wore a look of pride on his face,

"Stefan you don't want to know what I have done in my past to find my family."

He walked up to me and put his hand on my cheek bringing my eyes to his, he smiled at me

"Bella you can tell me anything you know. I will not leave you now I have you back in my life. We have spent a hundred years thinking that you were dead and now you're here nothing is going to take you away from us again. So you have done stuff in your past that I never expected from you, but then you have always been one to do everything in her power to get to her family. There is nothing you can tell me that will make me stop loving you, your my baby sister, and besides my past isint exactly clean either."

I raised my eyebrow at that, because Stefan doing anything that was not good, that surprised the hell out of me,

"Okay brother I will tell you, but not yet we have to deal with the cuntpire first. Then I will ask for some family time with me, you and Damon and I will tell you both everything."

He nodded his head, he took his hand from my face and grabbed my hand, we both looked up to Damon for direction it was something we always did.

I could see the wheels in his head turning, thinking of what he would like to do to the little bitch that had tore our family apart. I knew when he had came up with something because he got this eveil little glint in his eyes and smirked at us.

He walked over to me and whispered softly in my ear.

"Keep hold of her while I find the Vervain please"

I nodded at him and he went to the bookshelf, he pulled out a book and opened it up, removed the vile and pulled out another book removing something else. He then walked over to me and bent down, he spoke to Katherine with such hatered it sent chills down my spine.

"You are going to wish you never fucked with my family you little bitch"

He then injected her with the Vervain and she passed out. I removed my foot and stepped back. Looking at Damon.

"Stefan lets lock her in the basement for now, she can starve for a few days then she may well be inclined to tell us what the hell she has planned, if not then little sister it is free rain for your torture."

I smiled at that. Stefan picked her up and Damon went a head of him opening the door to the basement, I followed along, they locked the door and we all walked away from her.

We got upstairs and noticed that Elena was still there sitting on the coach, I couldn't tell if she was shooked about what we were doing or not, I would have to get to know her for stefan though.

Stefan walked over to the coach where she was sat and sat next to her, grabbing her hand. She looked at him and smiled softly at him. I looked over to Damon who had a look of pure devistation on his face so I walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Okay brother bear, where am I going to stay? This house is huge! Do I get my own room or can I share with you?"

He looked at me smiling I could see the pain in his eyes still but I could also see pure happiness at having me home, he put his arms around me and tickled my hips which had me giggling,

"Is the big bad vampire girl still scared of the dark?"

"Hey I was six!"

"Haha I know but you were so funny"

"Oh really? Well how about I kick your ass big brother would that be funny?"

"Little sister you wouldn't kick my ass, you love me to much"

I smiled at that, of course he was right we may bicker and shit but I was so close to Damon at one point in my life, before Katherine took me away from him. Bad dreams I would tell Damon, when it was thundering I would run into Damons room and he would lay with me. I missed him so much over the last hundred years, don't get me wrong I missed Stefan to but in a different way yes Stefan was overprotective of me, but he was also like my dad.

"Your right Damon I can't. But no I am not still scared of the dark. All though I would like to do what we used to do at night when I couldn't sleep!"

"Baby sis anything to see you smile"

We were brought out of our moment by Elena's voice talking to Stefan,

"I've never see him like this, so care free, its like all his anger dissappeared the minute Bella walked back into his life."

We both looked over to them, me with a raised eyebrow

"Anger?"

She nodded her head, so I turned to Damon with a raised eyebrow, he looked down in embarrassment he then looked back up to me with a small smirk on his face.

"Baby sis of course I was angry my baby sister was taken away from me, Katherine kept picking Stefan then she got caught and locked up or so we thought, when we were in transition I didn't want to complete it but Stefan made me, then I spent so long angry at the world for taking you away from me and Stefan for making me turn it all got to much so I turned my humanity off and kept the anger on."

I nodded to that,

"I understand Damon I have turned my humanity off at one point to, the feelings they were all to magnified for me I couldn't handle them and I was all on my own it was the only thing I could think of to stop the pain from consuming me"

"What had you in so much pain?"

I looked up to him with the pain in my eyes and I think I shocked him with how much pain he saw there.

**Damon's POV,**

She told me she understood, I had the feeling that she wasnt lying that she did actually understand, but I had to know why my baby sister would be in so much emotional pain to need to turn her emotions off!

"What had you in so much pain?"

When she looked up and into my eyes I saw for the first time the pain she tried to hide. There was so much that it left me breathless who the hell had put my baby sister in so much pain. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her so tight. I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone anymore and she never would be again.

I place my finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet mine,

"Bella please tell me why your in so much pain still?"

She had tears silently running down her face,

"I found my soulmate Damon"

I smiled at that, my baby sis was a true old romantic and she always wanted to find love, Pa tried to get her to marry for money but that was never good enough for Bella.

"Yeah, where is he? Do we get to meet him?"

The tears came more now, just pouring down her face,

"I don't know where he is."

I raised an eyebrow at that, she whispered so softly that if I were human I would not of heard her,

"He left me!" 

I got angry at that, who the hell would leave her,

"What do you mean he left you?"

"We were together two years and it was amazing, I still missed you both don't get me wrong but he made me whole. He just knew how to make me smile or laugh. I don't what happened cause one day I woke up and he was gone, there was no note no goodbye nothing. I haven't seen him since"

"When was this?"

"In 1901"

"Where were you in 1901?"

"Chicago"

I looked over to Stefan because he was in Chicago in 1901, he was so close to our baby sis and he never even knew it. I could see that hurt him, him not being able to sense that she was there. But something else caught my attention. The little shit left her without so much as a goodbye, not even a note. Who the hell does he think he is, how could you leave your soulmate? How could leave without saying a goodbye.

He looked up to me asking if he should tell her, but something told me there was more to her story right now so I just shook my head.

"Baby sis what were you doing in Chicago?"

She smiled at that, she looked over to Stefan who was still looking at us, she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the coach, she pushed me onto the chair and sat down in my lap, she used to do that a lot when she was upset, sit in my lap with her head on my chest listening to my heartbeat and me reading her a story.

"I had word that Stefan was in Chicago so I tried to find him without Katherine knowing,"

Stefan looked up surprised! She was still trying to find us even though Katherine told her all that crap!

Stefan went to say something but she shook her head,

"I had people looking for you both, I have met many vampires over the years and they have come to be friends of mine. I told them who I was and they said that they had heard of the Salvatore brothers am I any relation. I told them that I am your sister and I was taken away from you and changed without you knowing and I have been searching for you both ever since. Every vampire I met had an instant connection with me, suddenly becoming my friend. They all promised that they would keep the ears and eyes open for me.

They said if they heard anything they would ring me. Well Stefan seemed the easier one to find because I would get an update of him every couple of months. But it seemed Damon was harder to find because I only had on update on you in over a hundred years!

I went to Chicago hoping to find Stefan. When I got there I was summoned to the palace of Chicago the king vampire was not happy to have a newbie in his city so he wanted to meet me. As soon as we met our eyes connected and thats when I knew that I would be his forever. We spent all the time together, he showed me many wonderful things and gave me so much love. He even told me that he knew of you two and would love to help me find you, I met his sister and brothers and we all got a long well.

It was like having an instant family through love, I taught him to be a better man and he taught me to be stronger. But then one day he was just gone and I didn't know why or what I had done. I knew that if he didn't want to be found that I would never find him. I just wish I knew why he left me and how he could do it, I've been in emotional pain ever since, the mate bond is still so strong after all these years, I don't feel whole without him."

I pulled her closer to me, The king of Chicago? My little sister could not be mated to Klaus no way the heartless bastard was not good enough for her. I had to know for sure so I asked her.

"Baby sis whats his name?"

"Klaus, Niklaus Mikaelson!"

And there it was something that shocked the hell out of all of us even Elena, my baby sister was the soul mate to Klaus someone who was trying to kill us at every turn, I wonder if he even remembered her or whether he had forgot! The little bastard just left her, left her with no goodbye and in a city that he knew was dangerous! I can't believe so much has happened to Bella over the years all because me and Stefan got tangled with Katherine, I should of listened to Bella all those years ago and never got involved with Katherine.

Elena was the one to speak!

"Klaus?"

Bella looked over to her and nodded her head,

"Yeah Klaus! Why do you all seem so shocked?"

"Bella, we know Klaus. His here in Mystic Falls!"

I felt Belle stiffen and I heard her heart pump faster, I felt her fear like it was my own. I pulled her closer to me and ran my fingers through her hair.

"His here? In Mystic falls? Did Katherine know?"

Elena nodded, but Stefan spoke up,

"Yes his here and Katheine knew he was here she was trying to bargan with him to let her go."

Bella just nodded her head, I knew she was upset but she was keeping it to her self for now. But when Stefan went to bed and Elena was gone, she would let me see it. Thats why me and Bella are so close we never hid who we are from each other. She accepted me for who I was and me her.

I knew tomorrow would be a big day for us all, we would show Bella around Mystic Falls and introduce her to all our friends then she can decide what she wants to do about Klaus.

"Okay I can't deal with this all right now, its to much, Information overload. I need to think tonight I just need to think. Damon can we go to bed please?"

"Of course baby sis you can have my room tonight and were get you settled in tomorrow." 

I picked her up in my arms and said goodnight to Elena and Stefan, I carried her up the stairs and into my room placing her on her feet. I walk over to my closet and grab one of my old shirts that I knew she loved, I had kept it all these years because it was the last thing she ever slept in before she died.

I gave it to her and showed her the bathroom, I then went and laid on the bed, waiting for her. She came out and laid next to me, hugging her back into my chest. I could feel she was crying and I smelt her tears. My baby sister was to good to cry over that egotistical little shit.

"Baby sis, talk to me. What do you want to do?"

"I don't want to just turn up on his doorstep, I'm scared that his forgotten about me, or that he doesn't love me anymore. Maybe thats why he left me because he didn't love me. I think I would like to just settle in with you and Stefan first. Get to know your friends and the people around you. I want us to be family again Damon."

"Baby sis we never stopped being family. You have always been in our hearts and you always will be. You are family to me and Stefan."

"Can we go out for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Anything you baby sis. Just me, you and Stefan?"

"Yes, does that make me selfish?"

"No it doesn't Elena will understand"

She nodded her head,

"I just want to get to know you two again, its been so long."

"Were go to the grill okay, as a family."

"Thank you big brother"

I kissed her head

"Get some sleep princess tomorrow is going to be a long day"

With that she fell asleep,

I have missed my little sister so much over the years, I never thought that Katherine would change her to spite me and Stefan it never once crossed my mind, but here she is and I couldn't be happier to have her back in my life.

Stefan came in an hour later and sat on the bed,

"So were all going for breakfast tomorrow?"

I nodded my head,

"She needs us brother"

"Okay, well I'll see you in the morning,"

Then he was gone, and I fell asleep to the luring sound of Bella's breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2,**

**Bella's POV,**

I woke up the next morning, more relaxed then I have been in a very long time. I knew it was because I had finally found my brothers after so long. I had missed them both so much, I stretched, then got out of bed I trudged downstairs and into the kitchen, where I saw Damon already awake with coffee in his hand and his phone in the other.

I walked over to him, kissed his cheek then went to get a drink from the fridge, I poured myself some orange juice and walked over to where Damon sat, I pushed his hands off the table and sat in his lap, he chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around me.

"Morning Bella, did you sleep well baby sis?"

I nodded my head and placed it over his heart.

"So who were you texting?"

"Nobody important princess"

"If you say so brother bear"

He chuckled at that, and sniffed my neck assuring himself that I was real. We both settled in silence both waking up and drinking our drinks, thats what I enjoyed most about Damon, I never felt the need to feel the empty space with small talk or stupid conversations, you know the ones about the weather and such.

We knew each other so well that we didn't need small talk, he knew all my traits, he knew what my facial expressions meant, and he knew how to cheer me up.

We were brought of our quiet moment by Stefan walking into the kitchen, he smiled at me and walked over placed a kiss on my cheek and went over to the coffee pot, I rinckled my nose I hated the smell of coffee and the taste.

Damon chuckled at my response and Stefan raised an eyebrow,

"Stefan that stuff is vile how can you drink it?"

"Habbit I guess"

"Well maybe you should find a new one, cause that one is vile and it leaves you with smelly breath"

Damon chuckled once again at this, and I turned to face him with a raised eyebrow,

"What is so funny big brother?"

He shook his head,

"Well your getting on at Stefan for drinking coffee but you didn't even say anything to me about me drinking it!"

I looked down into his cup and saw that he had drunk all his coffee, I then looked to him with a smirk on my face,

"Well thats because Stefan actually listens to what others have to say, no matter what I say to you, you would do it regardless. And besides you always smell anyway."

I chuckled at that and vamped away from him before he could do anything, I didn't get very far though because he had me pinned to the coach and was tickling me relentlessly, I was gasping for breath and Stefan was chuckling in the door way. I decieded to act they way we did, when we were younger.

"Stefan...Help me...Stop Damon...Please"

I could see the look on Stefan's face he knew what I was doing and caught on striaght away so he decieded to play along.

"I don't no Isabella, Damon looks like his enjoying himself there, and who are we to interrupt Damons fun?"

I shook my head, and tried to push Damon off me, but I knew it wouldn't work, I may be older then Damon but his is a man after all.

Before we could continue the doorbell rang, Damon vamp sped to the window, I raised my eyebrow to Stefan,

"Expecting someone this morning?"

He shook his head,

"No not that I know of"

I looked over to Damon,

"Damon, who is it?"

He looked over to me and smiled,

"Nobody to worry about sweetheart its just Rik,"

"Who's Rik?"

"His the history teacher here in the high school."

"Okay, and why is at our front door?"

This time Stefan answered me, knowing I would not get a simple answer from Damon,

"Because his Damon's only friend is this town."

I raised my eyebrow at Damon,

"Exactly how evil have you been brother dear?"

He laughed at that,

"Baby sis why do you automatically assume that I've been evil?"

"Because I know you to well."

The door knocked again so I went to answer it, I opened the door and there stood the hottest history teacher I have ever seen, he looked at me shock written all over his face.

"Urm.. Is Damon here?"

I nodded my head,

"Come in."

I let him in and lead the way to the living room,

"Brother dear you have company, would like some private time with Rik for bromance time?"

Stefan laughed at this, but Damon growled softly at me, I knew he wasn't angry with me because he could never be angry with me I am after all his baby sister. He went to say something to me but Rik beat him to it.

"Did you say brother?"

I looked over to him with a raised eyebrow,

"Yes my name is Isabella Marie Salavator, Damon and Stefan are my older brothers"

He nodded at this information, seemingly to shocked to talk, or come up with a reply. I looked over to Damon and smiled.

"Well brother don't spend to much time with your friend here after all you did promise me breakfast at the grill just you, me and Stefan."

He nodded his head and smiled

"I know I did and you will get your breakfast and family time."

"Okay well I'm going to get changed, Nice meeting you Rik."

"Urm...Yeah you to."

With that I vamped upstairs and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, I thought now would be a good time to check in with Charlie. So I grabbed my phone and dialed the all to familiar number, there was no answer on his house phone so I called the station,

"Good Morning, Forks police station, Janet speaking how may I help?"

"Hi Janet, its Isabella is my dad there please?"

I knew he wasn't my dad but people thought he was and I didn't want to change that,

"Oh one second Isabella I'll see if his free, his in with Mr Cullen right now"

Receptionist say what? Mr Cullen? What the hell was he doing in Charlie's office? Better yet why hadn't Charlie told me he was back in Forks? So many questions ran through my head in the time it took for Charlie to come to the phone.

"Hey Bell's how are you?"

How am I? Did he really want to do small talk? Did he not think that Janet had told me?

"Urm Charlie what the hell is Mr Cullen doing there? And which Cullen is it?"

He chuckled nervously,

"Urm Bell's it was Carlisle, he was here looking for you. I didn't tell him where you were of course. But there looking for you." 

"Okay well let me worry about them. I was phoning to see how you are and to say I got here okay."

"Well thats good. I'm good Bella."

"Good. Well I'll phone again soon Charlie stay safe and don't worry about the Cullen's they will only find me if I want them to."

"Okay bye Bell's" 

"Bye Charlie."

I hung up the phone and went to walk to the shower when I spotted Damon and Stefan in the doorway with their eyebrows raised! Some Vampire I was I didn't even hear them come up the stairs.

I just sat there looking at them, no way was I breaking the silence they were obviously listening in on my conversation and if they wanted to know then they would have to ask, I knew Damon would be the first to break because he couldn't deal with being left out on anything.

And he would want to know if his baby sister was in trouble which I'm not of course. I still haven't decided if I want the Cullen's to know the real me, because Cold one's and our kind really shouldn't mix.I knew they would come looking for me lets face it they left a "Human" with the knowledge of their kind they broke the rules. So of course they would come back for me.

But I was still undeiced on whether I should just let them stew for a while or leave clues as to where I am.

Hmmmm decisions! I was bought out of my thoughts by Damon!

"So whos the Cullen's and why are they looking for you?" 

I knew at some point I would have to tell them about the Cullen's but I really wanted to enjoy my breakfast first, it just looks like Damon had other ideas.

"Let me have a shower then I'll come and talk to you both okay"

I could see Damon was about to argue so I just walked over to the shower and started to get in with my clothes still on, that was when Stefan pulled Damon out of the room. Yeah I needed to relax a bit before I got into that conversation with my brothers. I knew they were going to be mad and all but really what could they say?

I am after all a hundred plus years vampire, I have been looking after myself for a long time now and this is just one of them times when I really didn't make a good choice. I knew Damon wouldn't see it like that, but I was hoping he would be more angry at Katherine then me, after all she did make me and leave me before teaching me things I should know about being a vampire.

If I never met Klaus then I wouldn't of known half the stuff I do, she didn't even teach me to use my compulsion. I honestly don't know why I was so loyal to her over the years. Other then the fact that she knew where Damon and Stefan were.

I got out of the shower and went to Damons closet, I had forgotten my bag in the car. I pulled on one of his t-shirts and walked downstairs drying my hair, I found them both sitting in the living room, I walked in and sat down on the chair in front of them both. Damon looked at me and smirked.

"Do you like my clothes Little sister?"

"No I don't but I've left my bag in the car outside and I wasn't about to walk out of this house in just a towel so one of you will have to go and get it for me" 

He nodded his head,

"One of us will, after you tell us who the Cullen's are."

I took a deep breath,

"The Cullen's are a family of cold one's I got to know while I was in Forks, I started dating one of them"

There was nothing but silence, but I knew there was a storm coming, Damon would not let me live this down, he would make sure I understood how stupid I was. He would make sure I never made the same mistake twice.

"YOU DATED A COLD ONE?"

"Yes Damon I did, before you say how stupid it was and shit I know okay. I know it was stupid but I didn't think at the time. I was lonely and bored, Plus I had to pretend to be Isabella Swan human child to Charlie Swan police chief of Forks. So I had to play my part."

Stefan always the diplomatic one, the calm one the one who would let me make my own decisions and not pick for me.

"How many were there in this coven?"

"There was 7. Three sets of mates and a single one which is the one I dated."

"How did it start? When did it start?"

"Well it started the first day of school, Edward couldn't read my mind, he was attracted to my scent. Even though we are vampires apparantly we still have a human scent to cold ones. He smelt me the first day of school and immediately wanted to take a bite out of me, but refrained from doing so, he had a few days off school after that he was trying to get my scent off of his mind. When he came back to school three days later he decided to talk to me.

He introduced himself and it started from there really, I knew what he was of course, I knew what he was the minute I stepped into Forks and smelt them around. But I couldn't let on to what I was, anyway I went out with some friends and he found me, after that I decided to tell him that I knew what he was.

I met his family, which consists of, Carlisle Cullen the "Leader" of the coven, Esme his wife and mate, Emmett Cullen and his wife and mate Rosalie, then there is Jasper Hale who is really Jasper Whitlock, with his companion the little future seeing pixie Alice then of course Edward.

Me and Edward were together for a while when a nomad passed through the area and caught wind of my scent, he attacked I was bitten and the venom sucked out. Of course I had to phone Katherine to come and cut the rest of the venom out. The day of my so called birth day, Jasper apparantly tried to attack me, which I knew was horse shit because they Major is just pretending to be an animal munching cold one, and he knew who I was but said nothing because lets face it, our long lost brother would know when he found one of us.

Anyway he lunged to safe me from Edward who tried to take a bite out of me, but the family thought Jasper were attacking, anyway three days later Edward broke up with me in the forest, I got depressed for a while because he left me after claiming to be my mate which obviously I knew he wasn't but it still hurt.

Then Katherine rang me and told me she needed me here cause she wanted you guys to know I was still alive. So there it is."

They just sat there for a moment, looking at me kinda immittaing a fish, until Stefan realised what I had said.

"Wait! Did you say long lost brother?"

"I did"

"Jazz? Our brother? Our older brother?"

"Yes Stefan our older brother Jasper"

"Omg, I thought he was lost to us forever, I knew he had turned but I could never find him. I mean where is he now?"

"I know brother, I was never aloud round him cause fuckward and pixie bitch said he was dangerous and that he would hurt me. As if my brother would hurt me! Fucking twats"

Damon was the one to talk this time,

"Thats all well and good baby girl but where the hell is he now?"

I laughed,

"Don't worry big brother, he will find us soon, he knows where I am. His going to find Peter and Charlotte before he returns to us."

They both seemed to relax at that,

"Okay not that I don't love opening my heart and all but you did promise me breakfast"

They both laughed at that, Stefan spoke though

"Well come on then little sister lets go to breakfast"

He walked over to me and held out his hand, I took it and we both looked over to Damon, he smirked at us both.

"Were taking my car"

Was all he said before he flashed out to his car, I let go off Stefans hand and ran human speed to the car while shouting out,

"Shot gun" 

I opened the door for Stefan to get into the back, before I even got my last foot in Damon was speeding off. I knew Damon would drive fast, its just who he is. We got there quicker then I expected, Damon got out of the car and walked round to my side, opening the door and holding his hand out for me to grab onto, my brother did like to put on a show.

I grabbed his hand and he helped me out of the car, we both waited for Stefan to get out of the car, once he was out he grabbed my other hand and we all walked into the grill. It seemed to me like the whole town was here today, I scanned the growd and saw Elena sat in a booth with her friends, who all looked up at our entrance, they all looked shocked for a moment before looking at Elena for answers I pressumed.

Damon continued on walking though right past them and into our own booth, I sat down and they sat on the opposite side to me. I picked up the menu and started scanning it.

"So Bella what do you want?"

"I want, Bacon, Eggs, Toaste and every in between please."

"Okay, I'll go order you two wait here."

And with that Damon was off to the counter, I looked over to Stefan who was looking at Elena, I could feel that he wanted to go over and say hello but he didn't want to upset me. I grabbed his hand to get his attention

"Stefan go and say hello to your girlfriend, its okay,"

He smiled his thanks.

"I wont be long"

Then he walked off to Elenas table. I really didn't mind him talking to her, I could feel how much he loved her but I could also feel how much Damon loved her to, I was just hoping we could find a solution to this problem because if not then I would kill Elena, I know it would hurt both of my brothers but they would get over it eventually. I just didn't want this ending the same way as it did with Katherine.

Before I could think on it to much Damon was back at the table and asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine Damon I was just thinking about this triangle you and Stefan have got yourselfs in again."

"What about it?"

"Damon don't play the heartless with me, I know the real you and I can feel what your feeling so please don't hide your feelings from me. I know how you feel about Elena, I know you really love her and I know you love her more then you ever loved Katherine. I also know it hurts you every time you see Elena and Stefan together" 

"How can you know so much about me, when you haven't seen me in over a hundred years. But Stefan who has been with me for years can't see anything?"

"Damon as much as I love Stefan he has always been oblvious to whats in front of him. He was always so focused on getting fathers approval for everything that he didn't stop to think about anyone or anything else. What he didn't realise was that no matter what he was never going to get fathers approval. But he has always been focused on his own feelings and nobody elses. For him to be with Elena knowing it hurts you is just what Stefan does. I am not saying that his doing it to hurt you but Stefan is Stefan and besides me and you have always been closer to each other. I know you better then anybody just like you know me better then anybody else knows me."

He looked at me for a moment thinking over what I had said, I knew Stefan had heard everything I had said and I was okay with that because he needed to know how he was making Damon feel and he needed to know how much him being with Elena was hurting Damon.

See Stefan and Damon haven't been close brothers since Katherine came along, Stefan jugded Damon to harshly he always assumed Damon was up to something he never really looked underneath Damons facade, if you looked closely enough you could see Damons real emotions on show.

But as I said Stefan spent to many years always thinking the worst of Damon, like he wanted Damon to do nothing but bad shit and that just simply wasn't Damon at all, yes okay Damon could be an evil son of a bitch even when he was human but deep down he just wanted to be happy.

Stefan spent so many years trying to get fathers approval that he forgot him and Damon were in the same situation, father never wanted boys he said that they were to much trouble and I was his princess, he would give me my hearts desire if I asked it of him which I never did.

I never wanted my fathers approval I just wanted to be happy with my family, when Damon went away to war I was so proud of him because I knew he was doing something that made him happy. Father was proud to although he never showed it to anyone I could see it in his eyes when he spoke of Damon and thats when Stefans jealousy of Damon came around. Stefan tried to be the man my father wanted him to be but that just wasn't him.

The fighting would start when Damon came home on leave to see us, Stefan would make snide comments that would piss Damon off, and it all developed from there. Then came Katherine and things between them got worse, I warned them both to stay away from her and they promised me they would but I knew different. They may think me stupid but I wasn't I saw through a lot of their little lies.

I never stayed mad at them though because that was just who Katherine was, somehow she just drew people to her and unfortunately my brothers were her victoms, I was brought out of my thoughts by Damon grabbing my hand, I looked over to him and smiled.

"Little sister were did you go? I've been calling your name for five minutes now"

"Sorry Damon, was just back in the past remembering things and the old times."

He raised his eyebrow to that, yeah I knew I would have to explain myself to him, Damon would not let that be all the explaning I would do. He would badger me until I told him everything.

I sighed softly and shook my head to clear it.

"I was just thinking about the first time you came home on leave from the war and how father was telling all his friends about you and how proud he seemed. I was thinking that, thats when Stefan became jealous of you, thats when all the fights between you two started. And how you used to not fight with him in front of me even if he was pissing you off you would always ask me to leave the room or wait until I had left the room. You never thought I noticed but I did. I keep remembering all these things about our past. The more I remember the more I believe that all your troubles with Stefan can be fixed if he would just stop being so stubborn, and you would show some sort of damn emotion around him."

He just looked at me, he knew that annoyed me more then anything, what he couldn't think of anything to say so he just ignores me and stars at me. I turn to look else where because I really felt like punching him in the damn face.

I was brought out of my oggling when Stefan came over with Elena and her friends, if he thought I was going to sit here with them, then he has another thing coming because this is a family breakfast and Elena is not family. I looked up to him with a raised eyebrow and a frown on my face, making him aware of my thoughts.

Damon looked up to me seeing my frown he looked at Stefan with a scowl set in place, he spoke before I had the chance which is probably a good things considering I can't keep my temper much.

"Brother, you took your time, I thought we were having a family breakfast. After all that is what we promised our baby sister"

I smiled at that, he put emphasis on Family, and baby sister. Yeah everyone would know I was their family and not one of Damons playthings.

"Elena just wanted to say hello to Bella and introduce you to some of her friends and her brother."

I looked over to Elena with a raised eyebrow, she stepped forward.

"Bella, its nice to see you again. I want you to meet my brother Jeremy," She pointed to a boy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, he was smiling softly at me so I returned his smile.

"Its nice to meet you Jeremy."

"You to Bella."

Elena then went back to introducing people

"This is Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler" Caroline had blonde hair and I knew she was a vampire, Bonnie had brown hair and was a beautiful bronze colour, and I knew she was a witch I could smell it on her. And Tyler was a Hybrid which I could also tell, but not through the normal way. I knew he was a hybrid because I could smell Klaus in him which means Klaus changed him.

I nodded to all of them and looked over to Tyler,

"Klaus is your sire?"

They all looked shocked at that, I looked over to Damon who was smirking of course he knew that I could smell Klaus. It took them all five minutes to calm themselves down before anyone spoke. And it was left to Caroline to speak, and I could tell from the way she spoke of Klaus that she has some feelings for him.

"How do you know Klaus?"

Hmmm maybe a hint of jealousy to, now shall I tell them that I am his mate or just let it play out as me being one of his little sex toys! Before I could actually make my decision the doors to the grill opened, and I scented the air to be blown to shook by what I smelt.

Of course I knew he was here but to actually be able to see him after so long, was a whole other thng. I was slightly scared and nervous to be seeing him after so long.

I took a deep breath of air drawing his smell into me, then looked over to Damon who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, I just smiled and looked over to the others.

"Well Caroline it seems that you can ask Niklaus yourself how I know him"

I spoke loud and made sure I said Niklaus rather then Klaus because he said he loved hearing his name come from my lips, I felt him looking at me and knew he knew who I was.

**Niklaus's POV,**

I was sitting in the living room thinking about how I was going to get Elenas blood to make more hybrids when Elijah and Beckka came into the room, I could instantly tell that they were both pissed but at what I didn't know. I raised an eyebrow at them, stood up and walked over to them.

"Brother, Sister dear what seems to be the problem?"

They scowled at me and Elijah actually growled at me, but it was Beckka that spoke up.

"You lied to us Niklaus! For so many damn years to, how could you?"

"Beckka I am sure I have no clue as to what you are speaking of!"

"Isabella!"

And that one name sent shivers down my spine, it has been so long since I last saw my soul mate, the love of my life. Isabella Marie Salvatore, I remember the day I left her in Chicago we had only been together for two years, but they were the best two years of my life.

She was the most amazing woman I had ever met, I still to this day can not believe I left her the way I did. No note no goodbye no explanion on why I was leaving or even asking her if she would come with me. I just respected her to much to want her to run with me. I didn't want her to spend her existence on the run with me and my family.

She didn't deserve a life like that no after the way Katerina Patrova changed her and took her away from her brothers who she loved dearly. I promised her I would help her find them of course I had found them here in Mystic Falls but by that time I had no idea where Bella was living.

I hoped she never stayed in Chicago waiting for me, hoping I would go back to her. I wanted to, god did I want to but with Mikeal after us at the time I just, I loved her to much to let him use her against me. So I left to keep her safe, I left to make sure she could live an existence without running from city to city every couple of years.

If I had none we could of got rid of Mikeal and she would have been safe with me then I would of stayed with her. I regret leaving her everyday of my life, I just hope she is living a happy life where ever she is. I was bought out of my thoguhts by Beckka slapping my face, I looked at her in shook.

"Well I have been calling you for the past five minutes"

"I'm sorry Beckka I was remembering. So you were saying something about Isabella?"

Even saying her name sent pain into my heart, I missed her dearly. I hope one day we will be reunited.

"Yes brother dear, we were saying that we know you lied about her leaving you"

Of course that was the dumbest lie I had ever told, but I couldn't believe how easy they believed me.

"Oh and how do you know that?"

"Isabella is here!"

I looked over to Beckka sharply

"Isabella is here?"

No she couldn't be, I couldn't let myself hope not about this, before they could say anything more my cell phone rang, I fished it out of my pocket and checked the caller I.d to see it was Nathan calling me, he was one of my hybrids I had him watching Elena right now.

"Nathan?"

"She's at the grill"

"Stay there till I get there"

I put the phone down, and looked over to Beckka and Elijah,

"I have to go to the grill are you coming?"

They both nodded their heads,

**Time Skip, (getting to the grill, this is them just walking in the door and hearing Bella speak. But Klaus kinda sences her there first but doesn't realise its her.)**

I walked in the door, before I could do anything I heard her voice for the first time in a hundred years.

"Well Caroline it seems that you can ask Niklaus yourself how I know him"

I loved hearing her say my name, Niklaus! She was the only one I liked to hear that from, even more so in the throes of passion! I didn't know if I should go over to her, would she speak to me, would she turn me away? Would she not want to ever speak to me again? Would she ever forgive me for the way I left her?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Beckka grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her.

"Come on brother you have waited a hundred years to see your soul mate again!"

By this time I was stood right in front of Bella with everyone looking at me, They had heard Beckka say she was my soul mate. I could tell that Bonnie, Tyler and Jeremy were shocked, I could see that Caroline looked hurt. But Damon, Stefan and Elena just smiled.

I knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hand, I just looked into her eyes, I couldn't seem to find any words to say to her, even after all these years she is still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She took my breath away.

Thankfully Bella was always one to fill the silence,

"Niklaus!"

Her voice she sounded like bells, angels singing a song written just for me, I saw her smile at me, she then raised her eyebrow at me smirking,

"Nik are you going to talk or are you just going to star at me? You know how much I dislike that"

I chuckled at that, it was true she really hated people staring at her, I used to do it a lot of the time because she is the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on!

"Isabella, you are still as beautiful today as the last time I saw you!"

She rolled her eyes at me,

We were taken out of our little bubble by Caroline clearing her throat, and glaring at all of us.

"Are you going to fill the rest of us in?"

I heard Bella snort at Carolines voice even I could hear the jealousy in it. I looked to Bella with a raised eyebrow

**Isabella's POV,**

I saw Beckka pull him over to me, he knelt down in front of me and took my hand, he just looked into my eyes, I knew he was looking for forgiveness even if he didn't know thats what he was looking for.

"Niklaus"

I always was the first one to break the silence, he just kept looking at me, which royally pissed me off and he knew it. I really hated people staring at me.

"Nik are you going to talk or are you just going to star at me? You know how much I dislike that"

He chuckled at that,

"Isabella, you are still as beautiful today as the last time I saw you!"

I rolled my eyes at that, of course he would come out with something like that to begin with.

We were taken out of our little bubble by caroline clearing her throat and glaring at us,

"Are you going to fill the rest of us in?"

I had to snort at the jealousy I heard in her voice, I mean come on darling he is mine no matter how long we had spent apart. I was not one to share and he knew that, I could see that something had gone on between these two.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I spoke before anyone could,

"I don't believe we have to do anything Caroline. What happens between soul mates is absolutely nothng to do with anyone else! Now be a dear and stop acting like a child and turn down the jealousy your making my burger go sour!"

I saw Damon smirk out of the corner of my eye, I turned to Klaus with a raised eyebrow because once again he was just looking at me. I think I had shocked all of Elenas friends with my little speech. I know I was being a bitch but what can I say being near my mate again after so long brings out my possessive side!

Jeremy brought us all out of the silence that had come over us,

"Did you just say soul mate? As in the one your destined for? The one your supposd to be with forever?"

I was growing tired of all this questioning, did I not make it clear that I really didn't have to talk to them about anything. They may be Elenas friends and she may be Stefans girlfriend but that means nothing to me. I sighed signalling to Klaus that I was really annoyed and pissed off with this 20 questions game they had going on, he spoke before I could.

"Yes Jeremy Isabella is my soul mate, the one I am destined for and is destined for me, she is the one I love with all my heart and have a lot to appologise for, she is the one I am going to spend the rest of my life with and I am going to spend the rest of my life making the last hundred years we have lost up to her."

I smiled at him, he always knew just what to say to make me feel special, to make me feel like I am the only girl in the world! I was just about to say something to him in return when Caroline just had to carry on pissing me off.

"Wait! You love her? What the hell was it the other day then Klaus, you were telling me that you love me?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, I knew what he was like of course I wasn't nieve enough to think that in the hundred years we had not been together that he would be single all that time and would have no one in his bed. I couldn't make him feel guilty for something that I had done! I did have a relationship with a cold one.

And if I thought my brothers would yell at me then they have nothing on what Klaus is going to do when he finds out. That conversation I was not looking forward to.

I looked over to Caroline with a smile on my face, of course I did feel some pity for the young vampire but I couldn't feel to sorry for her.

"Caroline, you are a young vampire so you do not know the rules as of yet but let me fill you in on them okay dear?"

"Wait rules? Theres rules to being a vampire?"

I looked over to Jeremy with a smirk, it seems my dear brothers had not taught Caroline the most basic rule to being a vampire, don't ever come between mates because you will die!

"Of course there is Jeremy and it seems like my brothers here have failed to teach young Caroline the most basic rule to all our kind! Don't ever come between mates because you will get killed and the one doing the killing will be well within their rights to kill you. There are vampire kings out there you know, protecting humans from knowing our secret, and keeping vampires from killing ruthlessly and protecting all mates! Mates are sacred to our kind, a human will look for their mate and never find them, a vampire who can live forever, will most likely find there mate but not always.

And when they do and they have both accepted being mates, then that is a bond even a hundred years will not diminsh. So Klaus may have said he loves you but my dear Klaus is ruthless and he will say anything to get what he wants from you. But do not doubt that he is MINE and I am HIS!"

Once again Jeremy spoke before anyone else could.

"Vampire kings how do you know there real?"

"Because I have met them!"

This had Klaus growling at me, yeah we did have vampire kings, the only difference is they are cold ones and don't really tell us what to do but we all know their there. He looked at me with so much fury that it scared all the humans around me, they all took a step away from him. Me I just smirked at him.

"When did you meet the Volturi and why?"

I just shrugged,

"I was on holiday in Italy after you left me when I bumped into one of the guard who asked me to go back to the castle with her and meet her masters, I agreed."

"You just willingly went into a venomous pit? Are you insane?" 

"No Niklaus I am not insane, I was safe there is no way a cold one can out run me. And besides the kings only wanted to meet me to see what I was doing in Italy and to try and mate me with one of them"

He growled again,

"Mate?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head Klaus I told them I was already mated to you and they backed off"

"Yes well they better had to or.."

"Or what?"

He had nothng to say to that of course, because he knows just as much as I do that if they had done something to me he wouldn't of known unless he was tuned into the mating pull at the time, but not only did they practically piss themselves when I told them I was mated to the great Niklaus Mikealson but they also knew that Major Jasper Whitlock from the great southern vamp wars is my brother.

So it was a double wammy for me, I got out of the caslte scot free and with an invitation to return if I wanted to.

I grabbed Klaus's hands that were still holding mine and made him look into my eyes so he knew I was telling the truth.

"Nik I was perfectly safe there, even more so when they found out the great Niklaus is my mate, but not only that they also knew that Major Jasper Whitlock is my brother which was a double edged sword for them, they sent me on my merry way with a promise to return with my mate for a celebration of us reuniteing. If your going to react this way to everything I tell you then I am not saying anther word about what I got up to in the last hundred years because believe me they are not the only cold ones I have come into contact with."

Before he could talk, I put my hands around his neck and pulled his lips to mine, placing a soft loving kiss there. Before he could deepen the kiss like he so often did I pulled away, he growled softly at that, I just giggled.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me up off my sit, he then sat down and pulled me into his lap, placing his chin on my shoulder and his nose near my neck sniffing my scent every now and then. I looked over to Damon who had been unusually quiet and raised my eyebrow at him,

"Brother bear you have been quiet, everything okay?"

"Everythings fine little sparrow!"

I felt my heart miss a beat, he hasn't called me that since I was 8 years old, it used to be his nickname for me, he said I was a free little sparrow, always trying to fly the nest before I had learnt to walk. I always felt special to him when he called me that, and for him to do it now was it bought a tear to my eye.

"J-bird whats wrong?"

That was his nickname from me, He was a free bird who had flown the nest. I saw his eyes become glassy,

"How do you know somethings wrong with me?"

"Because Damon Jackson Salvatore I know you better then anybody in this world and I know when something is effecting you, so stop hiding yourself away from me."

"Did you really just whole name me?"

"Yes, Damon Yes I did"

He scowled at that, yeah he didn't like people knowing his whole name, he thought it was stupid. Me I loved his name, and I loved him.

"Isabella Marie Swanson Salvatore!"

I growled at him, Father thought it would be a good idea to put Swanson into my name, Swanson is mothers name before she married father, and he thought that I should have something of mothers with me at all times because she died while giving birth to me.

I hated it with a passion, because father would always compare me to mother by using the name swanson. I looked over to Stefan who was chuckling at our antics like he always used to, he never joined in but he would always laugh at us. So I decied to bring Stefan into it!

"Stefan Giseppie Salvatore are you laughing at me?" 

He growled at me softly, I just laughed.

"Isabella"

He whined hahaha I always knew how to piss Stefan off, he never liked his whole name because it reminded him of father, who always whole named him when he was angry with him. Damon full out laughed at us, he knew I had pissed off Stefan and thought it was funny,

"Isabella don't pick on your brother thats not very nice"

Klaus whispered into my ear his breath leaving tingles in my ear and shivers going down my spine,

"Niklaus I do believe that you said brother! Plural which means I can still pick on one of them, but which one to choose!"

He just chuckled at that and shook his head, I looked over to Elena and her friends to see them still standing there looking at each of us like they were at a tennis match, I kicked a chair out to signal them to sit down, Jeremy got the hint first so I just spoke up.

"Guys will you sit down!"

Elena sat down on Stefans lap, which made Damon Scowl which in turn made me growl, which made every single one of them look at me in shock even Stefan. I looked at Elena with a deep frown set firmally in place. How dare she play my brothers this way! There is no way in hell I am going to let another Katherine ruin this family again.

I was not willing to lose my brothers again for some selfish nieve little girl! So I spoke out

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you Elena?"

She looked over to me shocked that I was talking to her in an unfriendly manner,

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me the sweet and innocent little girl look Elena it wont work on me, I am not my brothers who fall for all your pathetic little acts! Don't think for one moment that I will let you play them like Katheine did, I will not lose them for you or anyone now I have them back! So you better decied who you actually want because you are done playing both of them!"

It was once again Caroline who spoke up!

"She has chosen, can't you see her on Stefans lap, who the hell do you think you are talking to her like that?"

I looked at Caroline with the biggest glare on my face I had ever had!

"Then you are dumber then I thought Caroline if you think Elena has chosed between them. Did you all miss the look she gave Damon when she sat on Stefans lap? Do you all miss the looks she keeps giving him or are you all so used to them now that you let her carry on? Do you all hate Damon that much that you allow someone to hurt him?

Do you all think him heartless?"

Nobody knew what to say to that, even Stefan was looking down in shame and thats when I really lost my shit!

"You know what Stefan I am ashamed to call you my brother right now? What would Jasper think if he turned up with you acting like this? You know you are hurting Damon, you know everytime you tell someone Damon has no feelings or his a heartless monster that you are lying! Right now Damon is proving to be the better man!

I love you brother truly I do, we may not had a close bond like me and Damon or me and Jasper but I love you, you are my brother. But right now you are hurting this family and I wont let that happen anymore!"

He looked up at me with glassy eyes,

"Your right baby sis, I have always been jealous of the relationship Damon had with you because I could never seem to make one with you. So I have just made people believe that he is a monster because I wish he was"

"Stefan we had a bond but you spent so much time trying to get fathers approval that you missed out on life with us! You can not hate Damon for something you yourself has done"

Before he had a chance to respond to me, my cell started ringing, I grabbed it out of my back pocket and looked at the caller I.D. I frowned cause I didn't recognise the number but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

I heard a sigh of relif on the other end,

"Bell's thank god your safe."

"Jazz?"

"Yeah babygirl its me,"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Looking for Peter and Charlotte took longer then I thought,"

"Oh are you with them now?"

"Yeah there here,"

I breathed a sigh of relif Jasper would be here soon and he would make everything okay between Stefan and Damon. I looked over to Damon and Stefan who had smiles on their faces and were making hand jesters to me, meaning they wanted the phone. I shock my head.

"Can I say hello?" 

"Babygirl listen to me, there will be time for hellos later. We're on our way to Mystic Falls but I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Edward went back to Forks!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Damn hells bells did ya have to shout little bit?"

"Shit sorry Peter! Jazz what do you mean he went back to Forks?"

"He seems to still think your his mate and that he can't live without you. Charlie told him that you had left and didn't know where you were. But his looking for you so are the rest of the Cullen's. Alice called me freaking out because she couldn't see mine or your future anymore. Thats why you didn't know this number its new."

"Okay, well just get here Jazz, we can worry about the damn Cullen's later."

"Okay babygirl, so is Damo and Steffie there?"

I giggled at the nicknames,

"Yeah brother there here and they growled at their nicknames."

He laughed,

"I bet they did,"

"How long will you be?"

"Peter says we will be there tomorrow morning baby sister"

"Okay Jazz, stay safe I love you brother" 

"Love you to little sis."

He then hung up the phone, so the Cullen's couldn't just leave me alone could they?

I never thought they would come looking for me, I mean come on he left me in the freaking woods, I could tell Klaus was not happy because he was growling in my ear and shaking,

"Who is Edward? And why are these Cullen's looking for you?

Oh shit! Looks like I am going to have to tell Klaus my story, which he is not going to like at all!

Damn my life just gets better and better!

"Klaus babe, can we talk about this at the boarding house please? I really don't want to discuss that in front of everyone"

"Fine but we leave now!"

I just nodded my head, with that we both got up and left. Story time was going to be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3,**

**Bella's POV,**

We got back to the boarding house in record time, Klaus walking straight through to the sitting room with me being pulled behind him. I knew that he was not going to like what I had to say, but what could he do? The past is the past and there is nothing he can do to change it, I mean its not like he didn't have any girlfriends in the past hundred years.

Caroline's jealousy proved that, I pulled my hand from his and went and sat down in the chair, by the fire. I was bought out of my thoughts by him talking to me.

"So who's Edward, why is he looking for you? And who are the bloody Cullen's?"

I took a deep breath, this conversation was going to be tiring, I really didn't want to get into it with Klaus right now but knew I had to because he would not let it go.

"The Cullen's are a family of cold one's I got to know while I was in Forks, I started dating one of them"

I could see he was losing his cool about this, not just the fact that I went out with a cold one but because I had a boyfriend full stop. But what could he really say?

He took a deep breath and sat down opposite me,

"Okay so you dated a cold one? What the hell were you thinking? I've told you how dangerous they are how could you just ignore everything I ever said to you about them? Why the hell were you in Forks? How did it even start? But better question why the hell are they looking for you now?" 

How could he think I ignored him, it wasn't about ignoring him or about ignoring what he said, I knew they were dangerous, its just he always taught me to keep my enemies close to me and I thought that if I got in with them then I could see what they were up to and why they were pretending to be human. I took a deep breath, and launched into my story.

"It started the first day of school, Edward couldn't read my mind, he was attracted to my scent. Even though we are vampires apparently we still have a human scent to cold ones. He smelt me the first day of school and immediately wanted to take a bite out of me, but refrained from doing so, he had a few days off school after that he was trying to get my scent off of his mind. When he came back to school three days later he decided to talk to me.

He introduced himself and it started from there really, I knew what he was of course, I knew what he was the minute I stepped into Forks and smelt them around. But I couldn't let on to what I was, anyway I went out with some friends and he found me, after that I decided to tell him that I knew what he was.

I met his family, which consists of, Carlisle Cullen the "Leader" of the coven, Esme his wife and mate, Emmett Cullen and his wife and mate Rosalie, then there is Jasper Hale who is really Jasper Whitlock, with his companion the little future seeing pixie Alice then of course Edward.

Me and Edward were together for a while when a nomad passed through the area and caught wind of my scent, he attacked I was bitten and the venom sucked out. Of course I had to phone Katherine to come and cut the rest of the venom out. The day of my so called birth day, Jasper apparently tried to attack me, which I knew was horse shit because the Major is just pretending to be an animal munching cold one, and he knew who I was but said nothing because lets face it, Jasper is my older brother and he would not do something like try to attack me like that. It was hard being around Jasper and pretending we didn't know each other but it had to be done.

I have no idea why he was pretending to be an animal munching cold one, but he came to my house the day I met Edwards family and told me that I had to pretend that I didn't know him he said that the time would come when they could find out but he had a mission to do and he had to complete that mission first.

Anyway he lunged to safe me from Edward who tried to take a bite out of me, but the family thought Jasper was attacking, anyway three days later Edward broke up with me in the forest, I got depressed for a while because he left me after claiming to be my mate which obviously I knew he wasn't but it still hurt."

He sat there quiet just listening and taking it all in, I knew he wasn't happy about the fact that I had got hurt but I am okay, which should be the main thing for him but it wouldn't be. He would not let the Cullen's near me after this which I was okay with because I didn't want anything to do with them again anyway.

Venomous Vamps pretending their human is crazy, because they have no humanity if they can leave people they claim as family then I really don't want anything to do with them.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Nik's hand on my cheek, I look to him to see him kneeling on the floor in front of me,

"Baby, where did you go? Your thoughts seem to take you miles away"

I leaned into his touch, regardless of what was going on now between us I had still missed him like crazy. I looked into his eyes and smiled at him,

"God Niklaus I have missed you so much baby"

His eyes seemed to soften at that, he ran his thumb along my bottom lip,

"I know baby I have missed you so much to, I know that I have some explaining to do also, about what happened and why I left."

I nodded my head at that, yeah he did now I have spoken about mine I didn't want to hear his just yet.

"Nik can we worry about yours tomorrow please baby I just want to spend today with you"

"Okay sweetheart, but we will talk about you getting involved with these cold ones, I mean what were you thinking?"

"I was lonely Nik, you had left me I still hadn't found my brothers and Katherine was the only one who ever rang me, I was pretending to be human so it was the human thing to do. I hate that I got involved with them, it was a mistake and if I ever see them again I am going to kick the shit out of all of them. But I'm not sorry in a way either because it brought me to my brother Jasper and it the process it brought me to you to." 

**Niklaus's POV,**

I heard everything she said, how this bastard could brake up with her in the forest is pathetic, in fact the whole story was, how could she think he loved her it was obvious to me that he just lusted after her blood nothing more. Well maybe the silence of her mind to but more so her blood.

How could someone who claims to have humanity leave a beautiful woman in such a way, I know I walked away from my mate in the worse way possible and I will spend forever trying to make it up to her, but I never claimed to be different I am a vampire and that is what I am.

I never claimed to be humane or have humanity Bella had seen some of the bad that I have done and still loved me for it, Caroline was always trying to change me, nothing was ever good enough for her.

I looked over to her after she told me her story and noticed that she had a far away look on her face, I called her name and got nothing,

"Bella?"

So I walked over to her and put my hand on her cheek, which seemed to get her attention, she looked at me kneeling on the floor in front of her, I knew she was thinking because she had her adorable little scrunch to her nose.

"Baby, where did you go? Your thoughts seem to take you miles away"

She leaned into my hand, I knew she was thinking the same as me at this point, no matter what we had to talk about the next couple of days I still loved her with everything I had, she is my whole world. She made me a better man because she believed in me and never wanted me to be anything other then what I am.

She looked into my eyes and smiled at me. Every time she looked into my eyes it felt like she was looking into my soul, like she could read what I was trying to say but couldn't get the words out.

"God Niklaus I have missed you so much baby"

I felt my heart miss a beat to that, I had missed her everyday since the day I left her.

My eyes seemed to soften at that, as I ran my thumb along her bottom lip,

"I know baby I have missed you so much to, I know that I have some explaining to do also about what happened and why I left."

I knew I did, Bella is the only person I told all to, not because she is my mate and you can't lie to your mate but because I wanted to tell her everything, she never pressured me into talking or bitched at me for not talking she knew when I was ready I would come to her.

The first time we ever met I knew she was the one, her eyes drew me to her but her heart kept me.

"Nik can we worry about yours tomorrow please baby I just want to spend today with you"

"Okay sweetheart, but we will talk about you getting involved with these cold ones, I mean what were you thinking?"

"I was lonely Nik, you had left me I still hadn't found my brothers and Katherine was the only one who ever rang me, I was pretending to be human so it was the human thing to do. I hate that I got involved with them, it was a mistake and if I ever see them again I am going to kick the shit out of all of them. But I'm not sorry in a way either because it brought me to my brother Jasper and it the process it brought me to you to."

I couldn't be angry with that I suppose, but how could she get involved with cold ones knowing how dangerous they are to our kind. I didn't want to be mad with her after being away from her for so long but it made me angry to think that she could of moved on from me, and I knew I shouldn't be angry with her because I was the one that left her but it still hurt to think that she wanted to be with someone else.

So instead of keeping my feelings hidden from her, I let her know what I was thinking and feeling.

"I'm not angry baby, well I am but not for the reason you think. I'm angry to think that you could of moved on with someone else, that you don't want to be with me any more. I know I have had my flings and shit, I have no right to be angry at you because you choose not to be lonely. I am just worried baby that you don't want me any more."

Her expression softened at that, she pushed me to sit on the floor and sat straddling me, she looked deep into my eyes and smiled at me,

"Niklaus how many times did I tell you that I loved you? How many times did I tell you that I never wanted anyone but you? Don't doubt my feelings for you now, Edward meant nothing to me baby, he was just a distraction from the loneliness of losing you, he kept me focused on something other then my mating pain to be with you.

I love you with all my heart and nothing or no one will ever change that. You are the man I want to spend forever with, I know we have been apart for a long time but that has only made me love you more"

I felt my heart miss a beat then beat double time, I had missed Bella so much she is the most amazing woman I had ever met, she never judged me for anything I had done when she met me, and I told her everything. I was just hoping after tomorrow when I told her about what I had done the past hundred years that she would still feel the same.

I cupped her face in my hands and smiled at her,

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, nobody comes close to you. My love for you out shines anything and everything, it surpasses time and space, I will forever love you. I can't be sorry enough that I left you without a goodbye or an explanation as to why I was leaving or even give you the choice of coming with me. I'm sorry that we have spent so many years apart from each other, I'm sorry I never came looking for you once Mikeal was out of the way. I am sorry for a great many things in my existence but loving you is not one of them."

Before I could say any more she crashed her lips onto mine, the kiss started out as a slow passionate one, but once our mating instincts kicked in, the kiss turned fiery, I wrapped both arms around her waist pulling her tight against me, pressing my growing erection into her clothed pussy, I ran my tongue a long the seam of her lips, asking for entrance, which she gladly gave me,

The kiss was building and so was the fire in my belly, the growing passion to just take my mate right here. I could feel that she was as turned on as me, because I could feel some wetness on her pussy.

She ground her pussy against my erection which had me groaning in pleasure, I moved my lips from hers and ran them down her jawline to her neck, where I found her sweet spot, I nibbled it gently, until she ground on me faster, before we could get to carried away, I heard a throat being cleared behind us and removed my lips from her body to look behind me to see who it was.

Only to be caught dry humping my mate by everyone including her damn brothers, Damon just seemed to be smirking at me, Stefan looked like he wanted to rip Bella away from me, Elena looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but here, Caroline looked pissed! Tyler and Jeremy just smirked at me. I looked at Bella who was smirking herself.

I just shook my head, Bella was the one to speak.

**Bella's POV,**

Damn I am going to kill my brothers, why the fuck did they bring them back with them and why the fuck did they feel the need to interrupt me and my mate?

"What the fuck are you doing Damon? What your vamp senses ain't working any more?"

The little bastard just smirked at me, so I looked to Stefan,

"Your vamp senses don't work either? Could you not hear that I was busy? Or did you do it just to piss me off?"

Caroline was the one to speak which pissed me off even more, it was looking like I was going to have to kill this bitch.

"We heard you, but we need to speak to Klaus"

"So speak!"

Was all I said, which pissed her off! The little twit doesn't seem to get that he is my mate and he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Leave!"

Was all she said to me, so I stood up off his lap and walked over to her grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to the wall,

"Listen hear Barbie vamp, whatever you have to say to my mate will be spoke in front of me, and if you continue to piss me the fuck off darlin then I ain't gonna play nice vamp no more you get me? Damon's gonna look like fireman damn Sam compared to me!"

She struggled against my hold, but I weren't letting go and I am stronger then her, being older then her of course.

"Is that a threat?"

I laughed at that,

"No Darlin, thats a promise. I don't make threats!"

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I looked behind me to see Klaus stood there with a smirk on his face,

"Baby I think she got the message you can let her go now"

He then took Caroline from my hold and threw her on the floor, he growled at her then spoke.

"My mate has already told you to leave me alone, she has already told you that you are breaking Vampire law by trying to break mates up. Now I am telling you Caroline leave me the hell alone cause I want nothing to do with you little girl. Why would I want you when I've got my mate?"

With that he pulled me to him and crashed his lips against mine, growling softly at me, he ran his tongue along my lips asking for entrance which I gladly gave, moaning when his tongue entered my mouth, I pushed him to the floor and straddled his hips grinding myself against his prominent erection, making him groan into my mouth.

We were interrupted again, by Damon pulling me off him, which had me snarling at him.

"Damon what the fuck? You don't just pull a female off of her mate!"

"Yeah well I'm sorry baby sis but there is no way in hell I want to witness you two getting down and dirty in front of me, your my little sister I want to believe that your still innocent,"

I smirked at that,

"Sorry brother bear,"

He waved his hand,

"Yeah Yeah whatever little girl, but it seems that everybody here has business with Klaus"

I just stayed on Klaus's lap with a raised eyebrow, smirking. I looked over to Elena cause I knew she had shit to say and for some reason the bitch just pissed me the fuck off, everything about her.

"Well is anyone gonna start speaking or can I actually carry on with my mate?"

Jeremy stepped forward, with a smirk firmly in place,

"Well we want to know what Klaus is up to, and why he is looking for the Moonstone?"

I looked to Klaus with a raised eyebrow, I knew of course what the moonstone was and why he was looking for it, after all I am the one that told him about it all those years ago. But I also said that it may not be true, he was looking for the moonstone so he could break his curse, so he could start phasing as a werewolf.

(**I can't remember if the moonstone was in season two or one so I am sorry if I have messed that bit up,)**

The thing is he is my mate and no way in hell was I going to tell them what I knew, not even my brothers. They may be my family but I knew with how they both felt about Elena that it wouldn't matter to them that I was their sister. It's why was turned in the first place of course because of their damn infatuation with Katherine. Not that I would blame them for that because Katherine choose to change me to hurt them.

But they just never helped there selves did they not learn from the first time? How can they fall in love with the same women again, this is history repeating it self all over again and this time I would not be the one that got hurt.

Klaus was looking at me with a small smile on his face but I could see the worry in his eyes, the eyes never lie. So I choose to use my power, a power that nobody knew I had, not even Katherine.

I could talk to Klaus without anybody hearing what I was saying, and he could talk back to me. I could talk in his mind and I could hear him if he spoke to me through his mind.

_Nik? Don't look to shocked baby I do not want anyone to know I can do this, you can talk back to me in your mind._

_**Bella how are you doing this?**_

_You always knew I could do something a little extra, this is it._

_**And why are we talking in my mind?**_

_Because I don't want anyone to hear what I have to say. You don't need to worry I am not going to tell them what I know of the moonstone, not even my brothers. But them asking questions to you is pissing me off, I just want time with my mate. _

_**What are you going to do baby?**_

_Just play along_

I smiled at Klaus then turned to look at everyone waiting for an answer from him, this in turn had me snarling and growling.

"How dare you all stand there and look at my mate"

Elena went to step forward which had me springing up and pinning her to the wall by her throat, not as strong as I was with Caroline but still, I could feel both Damon and Stefan behind me.

"Bella what are you doing? Let Elena go" 

I heard Stefan talking but it was doing nothing to calm me down, how dare he choose the little bitch over his sister. I looked into Elena's eyes and saw nothing but fear.

"Listen to me princess and listen good. You may have both of my brothers treading over their selves to keep you happy but I am not them, you go near my mate one more time and I will kill you, Klaus does not need to give you or anyone is this room any answers to what he wants the moonstone for. Its his business none of yours and you will all do well to remember that."

I snarled at her, I felt Damon step closer to me and place his hand on my shoulder.

"Baby sis come on, she gets it don't go near your mate when you two have not yet reunited properly. Let Elena go now"

Which in turn had me snarling and growling even more,

"You have to make a choice Elena, I will not stand by and let you do what Katherine did to my brothers. I will not let you hurt either one of them. You can not play people like this Elena its not fair. You will choose or you will stay the hell away from both of them."

I let her go then I turned to my brothers, Damon stepped back he knew I was angry he could feel it, he put his hands up in a I surrender way.

"How dare you both choose this little bitch over me, your sister! I will not be the one to get hurt this time when it all goes wrong with her and it will go wrong!"

"Baby sis we weren't choosing anyone over you,"

"Yes you were Damon. Its always been the same whenever a pretty young whore comes into your lifes I am left for dust, or I am the one being hurt! Well not this time, I love you both more then anything and I have missed you both so much but I will not let you both ruin each other over this whore. She doesn't deserve you either of you and when you realise that then I will be here for you. I don't even know what the both of you are doing here with her, she isn't even your soul mate, she's just a pierce of trash who thinks its okay to play brothers off against each other.

The only reason people hate Damon is because she has made him the way he is, let me guess she has said. Its always Stefan its always going to be Stefan? Yeah well guess what when Jasper gets here he is not going to be pleased with either of you"

I stepped away from them and walked over to Klaus who was still sitting on the floor, I offered him my hand which he took I pulled him up and stepped into his arms, I looked over to Damon and Stefan to see them both thinking about what I had said, just as I was about to speak Elena had to open her damn mouth!

"How do you know I am not Stefan's soul mate?"

I looked over to her with a snarl,

"Because you stupid bitch you wouldn't have feelings for Damon if Stefan was your mate, he would be the only one that you had feelings for, and he would be all you thought about. It would be in your eyes if he was and its not"

"What about Damon?"

This had Klaus holding me tighter to him and me growling at her, before I could speak Klaus spoke for me,

"Because Elena you wouldn't have feelings for Stefan if you did. And I wouldn't continue to piss my mate off. Damon and Stefan are not your mates, I can guess that they are both infatuated with you because you are supernatural because you are a doppelgänger thats it"

She went to speak but I shook my head, I looked over to Damon and Stefan,

"When you two have opened your eyes and smelt the damn coffee then come and find me, until then I am staying with my mate because I can not and will not stand around watching you rip shreds off of each other,"

Damon was the one who spoke,

"If you think I am letting you out of this house with that monster then you have another thing coming"

Stefan was nodding along with him,

"If you both think you can tell me who I can and can't be with then you have another thing coming. You didn't care when you were hurting me being with Katherine and look what happened, I got turned against my will. Klaus is my soul mate and I have been away from him long enough. I will not stay under this roof when you two are to busy with Elena to worry about me, or even ask how I am. I wont stand around and watch you destroy each other"

With that I grabbed Klaus's hand and pulled him out of the house, and there was me thinking this reunion would of gone down well with them two. But it seems that they just can't learn.

**Damon's POV,**

"How dare you all stand there and look at my mate" Snarled Bella, I had never heard her so angry before, of course me and Stefan had pissed her off loads of times but this, this anger I had never heard come out of her before.

Elena went to step forward which had Bella springing up and pinning her to the wall by her throat, I could see she was holding her strength back so she didn't hurt Elena. Me and Stefan took a step forward so we were standing behind Bella. Stefan was the one to talk.

"Bella what are you doing? Let Elena go"

I knew she had heard Stefan speak but she was to far gone in her anger to really listen to what he was saying. For now we just had to watch and see what she wanted to say, it wasn't long before she was growling and snarling.

"Listen to me princess and listen good. You may have both of my brothers treading over their selves to keep you happy but I am not them, you go near my mate one more time and I will kill you, Klaus does not need to give you or anyone is this room any answers to what he wants the moonstone for. Its his business none of yours and you will all do well to remember that."

I stepped closer to Bella and placed my hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, I could feel the tension in her shoulders and how angry she was.

"Baby sis come on, she gets it don't go near your mate when you two have not yet reunited properly. Let Elena go now"

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say but Bella had never turned her anger on me before normally I was the only one that could calm her down, maybe her being a vampire had changed her more then we thought. She turned around and snarled at me, then turned her attention back onto Elena,

"You have to make a choice Elena, I will not stand by and let you do what Katherine did to my brothers. I will not let you hurt either one of them. You can not play people like this Elena its not fair. You will choose or you will stay the hell away from both of them."

I knew Bella was still angry over the whole Katherine thing, she would be for sometime until we had, had a chance to speak to her about what was happening back then. But telling her that she had to choose or she wouldn't see either of us was pushing it a bit far, she let go of Elena and turned her attention back onto me and Stefan.

"How dare you both choose this little bitch over me, your sister! I will not be the one to get hurt this time when it all goes wrong with her and it will go wrong!"

How could she think that I was choosing Elena over her? I just didn't want her to do something that she may regret later, so I spoke to her in calming words.

"Baby sis we weren't choosing anyone over you,"

"Yes you were Damon. Its always been the same whenever a pretty young whore comes into your life's, you to become obsessed with them and I am left for dust, or I am the one being hurt! Well not this time, I love you both more then anything and I have missed you both so much but I will not let you both ruin each other over this whore. She doesn't deserve you, either of you and when you realise that then I will be here for you. I don't even know what the both of you are doing here with her, she isn't even your soul mate, she's just a pierce of trash who thinks its okay to play brothers off against each other.

The only reason people hate Damon is because she has made him the way he is, let me guess she has said. Its always Stefan its always going to be Stefan? Yeah well guess what when Jasper gets here he is not going to be pleased with either of you"

I knew of course that Elena wasn't my soul mate but I did love her, more then I ever loved Katherine. I also knew Bella was right whenever a pretty young thing came into our life's we would become enemies and she would be left. It was never done intentional on my part it was just what happened. The whole Katherine thing must have done more damage to her then we know, she did also have a point about people hating me, I am not really a bad person I just can't help it when I have feelings for someone who does not have the same for me.

Jasper would rip us a new ass whole when he gets here and finds out what's been going on with us two, he was the oldest, he went missing while fighting the war, but before he left for the war he made me promise to him that I would take care of Bella and make sure she was kept safe, I did for a while until Katherine came into our life's. I should of known that Bella wasn't really dead, I should of known it would have, had something to do with Katherine, but never did I think she would of turned Bella.

She stepped away from us and walked back over to Klaus, I could see how much she loved him. She offered him her hand and helped him up, she then stepped into his arms, she looked over to us. In the space of two days my little sister had me questioning everything I had done since being here in Mystic Falls, and she knew it to. Before I could say anything to her Elena had to open her mouth.

"How do you know I am not Stefan's soul mate?"

Crazy bitch say what? She had Bella snarling at her once again,

"Because you stupid bitch you wouldn't have feelings for Damon if Stefan was your mate, he would be the only one that you had feelings for, and he would be all you thought about. It would be in your eyes if he was and its not"

she had a point, if you had found your soul mate then you would not be able to have feelings for anyone but that person.

"What about Damon?"

Wow! Had she always been this thick? Did she not listen to a word Bella said? I saw Klaus pull Bella tighter to him and Bella growling, Klaus answered her this time.

"Because Elena you wouldn't have feelings for Stefan if you did. And I wouldn't continue to piss my mate off. Damon and Stefan are not your mates, I can guess that they are both infatuated with you because you are supernatural because you are a doppelgänger that's it"

Now that would be something to think about and consider, maybe he had a point. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that Elena looked like Katherine. I would have to think more about that at a later date. Elena went to speak again but Bella shook her head, and Elena closed her mouth.

"When you two have opened your eyes and smelt the damn coffee then come and find me, until then I am staying with my mate because I can not and will not stand around watching you rip shreds off of each other,"

Bella never liked it when me and Stefan fought even if it was a stupid childish argument, like when we were kids! But if she thought for one minute I was letting her out of this house with that monster she had another thing coming. I may not of done a good enough job looking after her when she was human but I'll be damned if I don't make up for it now.

"If you think I am letting you out of this house with that monster then you have another thing coming"

Stefan was nodding along with me, yeah he wouldn't actually say anything because he would want time with Elena, the little shit hasn't listened to a word Bella said, I just hope when Jasper gets here he can kick Stefan up the ass and sort his shit out. Because I didn't want to hurt Bella and she was right, we shouldn't keep ripping shreds off of each other, we are brothers and its time we act like it.

I think I just pissed her off even more,

"If you both think you can tell me who I can and can't be with then you have another thing coming. You didn't care when you were hurting me being with Katherine and look what happened, I got turned against my will. Klaus is my soul mate and I have been away from him long enough. I will not stay under this roof when you two are to busy with Elena to worry about me, or even ask how I am. I wont stand around and watch you destroy each other"

How could she think that Elena meant more to me then she did? After not seeing her for so long, she is my family my baby sister and I loved her more then anything or anyone on this earth. Before I had a chance to talk she was out the door with Klaus, I just shook my head, I would leave her tonight I will let her calm down and spend some time with her mate, but I would text her tonight letting her know that I would think about what she said.

Before I had a chance to talk Elena had to open her mouth, Bella being back in my life has really made me look at certain people in a different light.

"Wow, your sister has major anger issue's."

I had Elena pinned to the wall in seconds!

"My sister is right! You are playing us you have been since the beginning, and now it's time to stop! Stefan may not of listened to Bella but I damn well did! You are not my soul mate Elena, so stay the hell away from me!"

I moved away from her and looked at Stefan,

"You brother need to sort your shit out! You hurt Bella to and need to apologise for it because I know you never listened to a word she said. You never did care about anyone's feelings but your own. Bella is right about one thing there is no way in hell she is getting hurt this time! I am done, my feelings for Elena will go away just like yours will but you wont let them"

I went to walk out the door but Stefan stopped me, by grabbing my arm,

"Damon I love Bella to, I never meant for her to get hurt by the decisions I made, I would die to protect her and she needs to know that. But I wont walk away from Elena either no matter if she's not my soul mate, we bought her into this life and we can't walk away from her now."

"You bought her into this life brother not me, I didn't say I would walk away I just said I am done being Elena's protector I am done putting our baby sister last. I will still be friends with Elena but that is it nothing more" 

He nodded his head, I pulled my arm out of his grip and walked out the front door, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent a quick text to Bella.

_Baby sis you were right, I am done letting people like Elena get between us, I am going to bring this family back together again. I love you little sparrow meet me for breakfast tomorrow morning in the grill bring Klaus._

I received a text back almost instantly,

_**Brother bear I have missed the real you, I am glad you have found him again. I will see you tomorrow and Klaus will be there. I love you to jay bird with all my heart**_

I then went off to hunt, tomorrow is a new day and hopefully it will be a better day.


End file.
